


Confectioners and bakers are not the same

by Lynnieliu



Series: My klance fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Competition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt Being a Little Shit, Rivals, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Texting, i really needed more of this au, i wrote this at 4 am, keith is a conspiracy theorist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnieliu/pseuds/Lynnieliu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just opened his confections shop when he finds out basically next door a bakery will also be opening and he already hates the owner even though he has not met said owner yet.</p><p>au where all the characters work in a strip mall of sorts??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this title is like, a wip? i cant think of anything else currently. and i need more Klance in my life and this au too

Lance was.. Passionate, for lack of a better word, about the things he did. Especially the things he enjoyed. And so when he found out that someone else was opening a bakery basically right next to the one he had just opened he was furious, but also worried about how his sales would fair with competition right next door. Lance laid over the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of his store and groaned,  
“Huunk” he whined at his friend who worked in his bakery with him, “what are we gonna do about the bakery opening near by” he said looking up at Hunk from his laying position. Hunk shrugged at Lance’s question,

“Uh, I don't know… befriend them?” he replied and looked to Lance for approval of the suggestion. Lance gasped at the suggestion and stood up from his laying position, baffled by the thought of even daring to do something so ludicrous.

“Hunk, buddy, you're my best friend and all but no” he said shaking his head and sighing. Lance and Hunk had been best friends for as long as they could remember. When they were younger Hunk lived next door to Lance and their parents were friends so they became friends as well. Lance gazed out the front windows of the shop at the shop across the strip mall that would soon become a bakery as well. It was basically all set up, they even had a sign and stuff.. He had to admit it looked pretty nice, but he'd never tell anyone that. 

Hunk frowned at Lances response to his suggestion,  
“Why not?” he asked a little dejectedly. Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk’s follow up question,

“That should be pretty obvious Hunk, we can't befriend the competition.” Hunk looked at Lance a little confused.

“Why not? I don't see the problem…” he said back. Lance sighed at him once again,

“Because it just wrong… like… cats and dogs or something” he mumbled, not having any real reason other than he thought it was wrong. Hunk sighed at Lance, a little upset at the fact he wouldn't at least give the owner a chance and replied with a small ‘fine’. 

The bell above the door rung signaling someone had came in and it caught both boys attention, they both looked up to find their friend Katie had entered the shop, or as they prefer to be called Pidge. Pidge worked at the store next door that their brother, Matt, owned and started coming over at ever since Lance and Hunk started moving stuff into their shop.  
“Hey guys, why the long faces?” they asked walking up to the counter where the register sat. Hunk frowned a little,

“Lance says we aren't allowed to be friends with the guy that will be opening bakery across the way.” Lance frowned at Hunks explanation,

“Of course we can't, we're going to be rivals. If we're friends we will feel bad for them and stuff” he said glancing off to the side not wanting to see the skeptical looks his friends were giving him. Pidge snorted at Lance,

“Yeah, sure Lance. So you basically have no real reason other than the fact you're upset they are opening a bakery near by” they said pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose. Lance huffed at Pidge and glared at them,

“Whatever Pidge, why're you here?” he asked climbing over the counter to enter the rest of the shop and took off his apron and hung it up. Pidge smiled a little at the question,

“I actually didn't come to harass you today, my brother asked me to come over and get cupcakes for him” they said giggling a little in a knowing manner, honestly it scared Lance a little when Pidge got like this… it's like they knew a secret that could destroy someone's life or something… but it also interested him because he wanted to know said secret. Lance grinned a little,

“Yeah? Dish and I'll give you a discount” he said, “also how many and what kind?” he asked walking behind the display case that held all their goods.

“With these business tactics you're going to go bankrupt without the competition. Two cupcakes, one chocolate one red velvet” Pidge said. Lance groaned,

“I thought you weren't here to harass me… and dude tell me whats up already” he said grabbed a box for the cupcakes and took the two requested cupcakes out of the display case. Pidge rolled their eyes,

“Yeah, yeah… apparently Matt is inviting Shiro over and they’re going to have cupcakes together and stuff” they snorted, “like a date haha, although I doubt Shiro will be considering it a date. I'm pretty sure Shiro has a thing for Allura pft, poor Matt. He may be my brother but he's so utterly hopeless” Pidge said, “I'm still rooting for Matt though” they said with a shrug as they took the box from Lance and gave him the money they owed. Lance frowned a little at Pidge’s explanation,

“Pidge, dude, that's like super depressing. What the hell.” Lance said as he put the money in the register and gave Pidge their change, only just then having noticed Hunk had left the room. “Well tell your brother I wish him luck. And get out, we're closing. You always come over when we’re supposed to be closing” he said shooing Pidge away. Pidge scoffed at Lance and rolled their eyes,

“What ever Lance, you know you love hanging out with me. Oh! I almost forgot, the new owner will be here tomorrow finishing his set up so I suggest you stop being so uh… sour tomorrow. I'd hate for you to make an actual enemy out of someone you don't even know” Pidge said before leaving the shop with a confused Lance who just huffed and began cleaning up being a bit more sour then he was before.

‘So they're coming tomorrow…’ he thought to himself. He shook his head, “it's not like I care!” he said upset and began cleaning a bit more aggressively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem  
> Comments are always appreciated  
> Find me on Instagram @emo_mullet_princess  
> Check out my other two klance fics  
> "That one where Lance is an Actual Mermaid" and "Cat Boys and their hopeless owners"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns about the mystery bakery owner and is still displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks c: yw  
> this whole chapter was awkward for me to write but its good?

The next morning Lance got up at an ungodly hour to go work, as he usually does. It always makes him wonder what made him think that having earlier hours was a good idea, which it was no doubt Hunks persuasion that convinced him it'd be better to have earlier hours. He hated having to get up early because that meant he wouldn't get as much sleep, and he found it very important that he got his beauty sleep. After about an hour of getting ready to leave he finally left his apartment and picked up Hunk, taking them both to work. Hunk could drive but they found it best to take turns driving each other. Lance was less than excited to meet the guy who was opening up near by, so his expression rested as a scowl the whole drive to work and only when they arrived did Hunk ask what was up,  
“Lance, what's wrong? You've been frowning all morning…” he said understandable concerned about his friend who never frowned. Lance sighed, locking his car and walking to the store,

“That new guy is coming today to finish setting up so they can open tomorrow” he said glumly, unlocking the door to the confections shop. Hunk snorted at Lance

“Seriously? Dude you need to get over that. It doesn't matter” he said back following Lance into the shop. Lance’s frown deepened as they walked to the kitchen to make their orders for the day.

After finishing all their current orders for the day Lance sighed and leaned against the counter in the kitchen, he wasn't allowed to work the register unless Hunk wasn't able to cause his flirting ‘scared the customers away ’. He frowned boredly and looked out the counter window to the shop saw Pidge approach and enter the shop,  
“Shouldn't you be at your brothers store working Pidge?” He asked as soon as Pidge came through the door.

“What a warm welcome that was” Pidge said back with a snort, “if you must know I came to update you on the stuff I told you yesterday, and I wanted a croissant” they said walking up to the counter. Lance kept himself from groaning at Pidge while Hunk got their croissant for them. “Matt and Shiro’s ‘date’ went pretty well, although I still wouldn't call it a date. And while they were having their pseudo date I chatted with Shiro to see if he knew anything about the bakery owner and apparently its his little brother Keith” Pidge said after receiving and paying for the croissant. Lance laughed a little in a nervous fashion,

“You mean the adopted little brother that Shiro talks about how awesome he is a baking and stuff, aw man i'm so screwed” he said pulling his hair a little and frowned. Pidge rolled their eyes and sighed,

“Why are you like this…”

“Don't meme at me Pidge!” Lance practically yelled interrupting Pidge.

“Lance don't yell in the store” Hunk said entering the conversation. Pidge snorted and smirked at Lance,

“Anyways, Shiro said he was actually coming around soon and wants us all to meet him after we all close our stores.” and Lance groaned hearing this,

“Noooo” he whined, “ I don't want to do that… Stupid Shiro setting us up to do stuff… and it's not like i can just be like ‘nope don't wanna’. Shiro is so intimidating, and so pretty. Ugh” lance rambled on and Pidge took the opportunity to leave the shop and conversation.

That night after they had closed Hunk quite literally dragged Lance out of their shop over to Shiro’s hardware store to meet Keith. Lance had already vocalized he didn't want to go but Hunk never imagined he’d actually stall having to go over. He wasn't even sure what Lance was so worked up over, this wasn't even a big deal. Lance was mumbling curses in Spanish, mostly directed at Hunk, on the whole way there. Once they arrived at the store Lance began struggling to get out of Hunk’s grasp,

“Come one Lance it won't be bad I promise, and Shiro will be sad if you don't come” Hunk said trying to reason with Lance, at the words of Shiro being sad Lance stopped struggling and allowed Hunk to drag him inside. “Hey, sorry guys… Lance was very abstinent about coming and he isn't exactly light.” Hunk said giving everyone, Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Allura, Coran, and a stranger who he could only guess was Keith, an apologetic smile. Lance huffed at Hunk and pulled himself away from Hunks grasp and crossed his arms,

“Vete a la mierda” Lance said in spanish and Hunk gasped having been the only person in the room to have understood what he had said. Shiro sighed,

“Lance cut it out” he said, at which Lance huffed and frowned. “Now that everyone is here, this is my little brother Keith. The owner of the bakery that will be opening tomorrow” Shiro said placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith glanced up at Shiro and made a bit of an awkward expression,

“Uh… Hi, I'm Keith. Its nice to meet you all” he said as if he was almost questioning his own words. I was fairly obvious Keith wasn't the best at interaction especially when a bunch of people's attention was on him. Keith blushed a little and looked off to the side after he introduced himself. Lance glanced at him and looked him up and down and bit his lip,

‘Why is he so attractive, it isn't fair’ he thought to himself.

“Alright, so these are my friends” Shiro said smiling, “we have Allura and Coran” who gave slight waves “they own the clothes store, Altea. And we have Matt and Pidge” who also waved “they own the tech store, Holt technology. And last but not least Lance and Hunk.” Hunk waved and Lance just glanced at him a little, “They own the confections shop” Keith nodded,

“A confections shop? Can I try your stuff sometime?” Keith asked, he didn't have much of a sweet tooth but he could appreciate good baking being a baker himself. Lance scoffed although Hunk nodded,

“Of course dude! Feel free to come over whenever” Hunk said smiling widely. Lance snorted a little,

“Yeah, sure” Lance said almost bitterly, gaining skeptical looks from the others there. He shrugged and glared a little at Keith. Keith leaned toward Shiro and whispered in his ear,

“What's his problem?” he asked and Shiro gave an apologetic smile to Keith,

“He isn't usually like this… but it's to my understanding that he's upset you are opening a bakery right near by his and is worried about his business being stolen” Shiro whispered back and Keith nodded a little, understanding what Shiro had said. Lance had finally stopped his sulking and made his way over to Allura and began flirting with her as he generally does when ever he saw her. And she ignored his advances very obviously which made him a bit dejected.

After a while of everyone getting to know each other they all left and went their own separate ways home.

Lance was still grumbling a little on the way home,

“Lance, seriously you need to stop being like this” Hunk said when they pulled up to his apartment and Lance groaned,

“And you need to stop telling me what to do, I hate him so much. And his hair is so stupid! And what's the point of wearing finger-less gloves and cropped jacket! They both serve completely no purpose!” Lance ranted as he parked so Hunk could get out. “Were rivals now, you know?” Lance asked, almost mostly to himself. Hunk rolled his eyes,

“I'm pretty sure you're the only person who thinks that” Hunk said before getting out of the car, “try to not dwell on this cause I sorta want to be friends with Keith and I don't want him hating me because of you” he said before closing the door to the car and going inside. Lance began grumbling once again and drove to his apartment and his words slipped from English to Spanish. He parked his car when he got to his apartment complex and he went in and to his apartment. He groaned in a bit of anger,  
‘Keith is dumb, I hate him so much but he's so pretty… it isn't fair!’ lance thought to himself before getting ready for bed and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and stuff are always appreciated n stuff  
> please dont blame me for the Spanish if its wrong, its google translate. I know 0 Spanish


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes and tries some sweets and lance is salty af

The next morning was going by pretty slow, since they always got there at the ass crack of dawn not many people showed up when they opened, so Lance took advantage of that to make something that took undivided attention and focus, macaroons. He had his headphones on and was listening to music so he wouldn't get distracted by outside noise, so he didn't notice Keith enter the store while he was putting filling in the macaroon shells.

“Hello Hunk” Keith said when he entered the shop and walked up to the counter,

“What's up Keith? I honestly didn't expect you to come in the next morning” Hunk replied with a small laugh. Keith only shrugged and looked up at the menu,

“What do you suggest I try? Since you've probably tried everything on your menu at least once..” he asked wanting to know what the best thing they had was. Hunk hummed a little in thought,

“Well, the cupcakes are always good, oh and the nutella cookies are always great, the tiramisu is superb, the flan is pretty good too! And you can't forget the macaroons, Lance’s macaroons are the best” Hunk said giving a few suggestions, which Keith nodded at. “Actually Lance is making macaroons right now… they should be almost done, I think you should try those” Hunk stated before smiling widely. Keith nodded once again, indifferently,

“Yeah okay, I'll take one of those then” Keith said giving a ghost of a smile. Hunk nodded back and told him how much it’d be and Keith fished his wallet out of his pocket and gave him the exact change.

“Alright just give me a minute, I gotta get Lances attention. He gets super laser focused when he’s making stuff like macaroons.” Hunk said before getting out from behind the counter and going into the back. Keith stood at the counter patiently and looked around the shop to take in all the details. The walls were all sky blue with a white tile floor, the counter was an almost cream light yellow and so were the few tables inside the shop, over all the store was almost pastel with how light the colors where but it was nice… to say the least anyways. Keith attention was torn away from the interior design when he heard a yelp from the back,

“Hey uh is everything okay?” he asked loudly so that he could be heard in the back.  
“Yeah don't worry about it, just spooked Lance a little” Hunk said with a snort, in which Lance huffed.

“You made me ruin one of my macaroons Hunk” he replied frowning. Hunk gave Lance an apologetic look,

“It'll be fine, one of us can just have it, or we can just give it to Pidge. You know how much they like to eat the sweets that can't be sold.” Hunk said patting Lance on the back, “I'm just, going to snag one of these finished ones” Hunk said reaching for one and Lance smacked his hand away,

“No way dude, what the hell?” Lance said glaring at him not understanding why he was trying to take one.

“Lance it's for Keith” Hunk said trying once again only to get his hand swatted away once again,

“First of all, you aren't wearing gloves. Second of all, especially no then. What the heck. What did I tell you about being friends with him.” Hunk groaned at Lance's words and grabbed a pair of gloves, putting them on, and quickly snatched one of the finished macaroons and absconded from the kitchen as fast as he could with Lance yelling after him. Hunk gave an apologetic smile to Keith and put the macaroon in a small paper bag and handed it to him,

“I'm sorry about him, he's just sorta stuck in his head and thinks you guys are rivals or something. Its super dumb, you should ignore it” Keith gave Hunk a small nod,

“Yeah, alright. Thanks” he said smiling a little before leaving the shop to go to his own since it was time for him to open soon. As he walked up pulled the macaroon out of the bag and inspected it, it was pretty perfect from what he could tell. He looked up when he heard an excited yell,

“Is that one of Lance’s macaroons!?” Pidge asked Keith excitedly, at which he nodded.  
“Aw yes! I gotta go, see yea Keith!” Pidge said running in the direction of Lance’s store.  
‘They’re pretty weird…’ he thought to himself about Pidge and how excited they seemed to be just to go to Lance's shop. He shrugged and went to his store and sat down behind the counter and ate the macaroon,  
‘Ah, it's mint and chocolate… the texture of the shell is really nice..’ he thought to himself and smiled,  
‘I'll have to compliment him later.’

Lance was very upset about how Hunk had stolen one his pieces of art and gave it to Keith of all people. He huffed and crossed his arms, he was currently giving Hunk the silent treatment. Pidge came in a huge smile on their face,  
“Lance! A macaroon please!” they exclaimed. Pidge loved sweets, especially Lance’s. They for some reason thought they were better than most sweets, which of course boosted Lance’s ego.  
“I made a batch with you in mind, I figured as soon as you found out we had some you'd be over as fast as you could” Lance said almost smirking, “also we have one that Hunk here made me mess up and you can have that one too.”

“Score!” Pidge said fishing money out of their pocket and slammed it on the counter, “keep the change” they said pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose. Lance grabbed the ‘ruined’ macaroon and one of the ones that were specially made with Pidge in mind and handed them to them. Pidges eyes sparkled while looking at them, “is ...is this chocolate and espresso Lance?” Lance nodded at Pidge, grinning. “You know me so well, what a true friend you are” they said giving a fake sniffle. Lance rolled his eyes and handed Pidge a paper bag,

“Yeah whatever, cut out the theatrics. We all know you have no feelings, you're a ginger and have no soul.” Lance said jokingly at which Pidge upped the theatrics,

“So well, my black hole of a soul has been moved by these words of friendship.” Lance chuckled a little,

“Pidge get out” he said and Pidge stopped and smiled at Lance,

“You wound me, but yeah okay I'm going. See ya later.” they said leaving finally causing Lance to sigh and make his way back to the kitchen so he could get back to his actual job instead of sitting at the register doing nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells Lance he likes his macaroons and lance continues to be rude to keith

Keith left his shop during his very short lunch break, he had no other employees so he had to close for small portion of the afternoon for lunch, and went over to Hunk and Lances confections shop so he could tell Lance he liked his macaroon. He walked into the quaint confections shop to find Lance at the register. 

Lance was manning the register for a short period because it was Hunk’s turn for a lunch break, and that is the only time he's allowed to work the register. Lance groaned when he noticed Keith come in, he tapped his fingers against the counter along to the music that was softly playing and glared at Keith, “you're lucky Hunk would have my head for rejecting a customer… What do you want?” he asked bitterly.

Keith frowned a little at Lances tone, ‘bitter really doesn't suit him..’ he thought to himself.  
“Well actually, I wanted to tell you how much I liked your macaroon and to get something to eat. The macaroon was honestly the best one I've ever had” He said giving Lance a small smile. Lance narrowed his eyes and huffed in response to Keith’s compliment,

“Yeah, sure, whatever. What would you like to get now?” he asked toning down his bitterness to being neutral. Keith cringed a little at how unnatural Lance sounded like that before looking up at the board that had all the items they sold on it,

“Uh… can I get the flan?” Keith asked returning his attention to Lance, whose deep blue eyes lit up a little at the mention of the Spanish sweet and nodded at Keith. Lance told Keith the price and retrieved the money from Keith,

“Do you want that for here or to go?” He asked while giving Keith his change back, Keith silently pondered the question for a few seconds, weighing his options and decided it’d probably be best if he got back to his shop as soon as possible.

“I’ll have it to go” he said decisively to Lance, who just silently nodded and walked into the back. Keith watched him walk away and sighed a little, being around Lance made him a little uncomfortable due to all the hatred that practically radiated off Lance while he was around. He just wanted to be friends with everyone in the area but didn't know what to do to make Lance stop hating him when he never did anything to him to begin with. Lance had cleared his throat when Keith noticed his return,

“Are you done day dreaming? I've got your flan. All ready to go.” He said placing a plastic cup on the counter with a plastic spoon on top of the cup. Keith blushed in embarrassment from having gotten so distracted while waiting for Lance to return.

“Right, sorry. Thank you” he said picking up the medium sized cup and spoon and decided he would try some before he left so he could tell Lance his opinion of it right away instead of mulling over it for hours. He took a spoonful of the flan and put it in his mouth before sort of chewing it getting a feel for its pudding like consistency. “Oh wow, this is really great” he said once he finished the bite and smiled at Lance. Lance’s neutral facade faltered at the compliment, a grin tugging at his lips. He huffed and grinned proudly,

“Of course it is, I made it after all” he said before forcing his expression back to a frown. Keith chuckled a little at Lance’s proudness, ‘a smile really does suit him a lot better’ he thought to himself before heading out of the shop,

“Thanks again” he said with a small wave before going back to his own store so he could open once again.

Lance groaned and tugged a little at his hair in distress, “uggggh why did he have to come during Hunk’s break, that was so dumb” he said with a deep frown spread across his tan features. Now Lance wasn't much of a believer of higher powers but literally not even a minute after Keith left Hunk came back and Lance was suddenly ninety nine percent sure God had some kind of personal vendetta against him. “Hunk! Finally! Jeez, that was quite possibly the worst time I’ve had working the register ever. I'm going to make more Nutella cookies then take my break” He said marching himself back to the kitchen as Hunk took his place at the register. Hunk had a very confused expression on his face and needed to know what made Lance so upset so he could help him,

“Uh, Lance, as awesome as your rage baking is can you tell me whats wrong? What happen while I was gone?” He asked rather concerned while watching Lance get out the stuff for the Nutella cookies.

“Keith happened!” he yelled back slamming the large container of Nutella he was holding against the counter. “The nerve on him! Coming into MY shop and complimenting me?!” he practically screeched. Hunk visibly cringed at Lance’s loudness,

“Lance, there may be no one in the shop right now but that doesn't mean you can yell… Also, that doesn't sound bad at all? I don't see why your complaining.” He said with a frown. Lance sighed to get himself to stop yelling,

“Hunk he can't just come in here and be nice we’re supposed to be rivals and stuff” Lance said frowning right back at Hunk. Hunk rolled his eyes at Lance,

“You are quite literally the only person who thinks that? Can't you just be nice to Keith?” Hunk responded and Lance looked at him with a very perplexed expression,

“No?” he asked before turning around and continuing to get the rest of the stuff he needed out and ignored Hunk for the rest of the time he was baking before his break.

Once he had finished the cookies he nodded his head long to Jenny by Studio Killers while he walked out into the main area of the shop. Lance honestly was confused by Hunk’s music taste but it wasn't that bad and Hunk did get to control music as long as he was working register as did Lance. He placed a tray of the freshly made Nutella cookies on the counter for Hunk to put away and grabbed the cookie at the top of the pile, “I'm taking my break now Hunk” Lance said as Hunk took the tray. 

“Alright, while you're out why don't you go apologize to Keith? Oh! You could even take him a cookie” Hunk said back with a smile and handed Lance another cookie.

“Excuse me? Apologize? What exactly should I be apologizing for?” Lance asked taking a bite out of his cookie.

“You were rude to him earlier right?”

“No?”

“But you weren't nice”

“How do you know, you weren't there. If it’ll make you feel better I’ll go apologize to him or whatever” Lance said leaving the shop with a small wave. 

When he enter Keith shop his senses were suddenly taken over by the strong scents of different types of bread. He’d never admit out loud how heavenly is smelt in Keith’s store, but it was possibly the single best thing he had smelt ever. He awkwardly made his way up to the counter and held out the cookie he wasn't already eating to Keith, who gave him a confused expression and accepted it despite his confusion. “Uh, Hunk insisted I come over and apologize for the way I acted earlier when you came over to our shop.. So um, I'm sorry” he said giving a small smile to Keith. Keith nodded with a ‘oh’ and smiled back at Lance,

“It's alright, don't worry about it. Also thank you for the cookie” He said, glad that lance was seemingly warming up to him. Lance nodded back at Keith,

“Right, no problem. I’ll see you later or something” He said chewing on his lower lip a little before leaving Keith's bakery, ‘being that cute isn't even fair’ he thought to himself as he made his way to one of the strip malls restaurants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a meme and likes sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't beta read, sorry

A few days after Keith’s initial opening of his bakery Lance decided to walk to work. As of late he didn't really get the chance to get much cardio in or wear his heelys, because Hunk got very upset when he’d wear them in the shop because he believed they would scuff up the floors so they have been banned from the shop. So since it was Hunk turn to take them to work and home he took advantage of not having to drive Hunk to work so he could walk, and heely. When he got to the strip mall his heelying caught a bit of attention, since he was basically just gliding by shops.  
“Lance! Are you seriously wearing heelys right now?” Pidge yelled out from behind him, having noticed him while passing their brothers store. Lance stopped and turned around before smirking and sticking out his leg to show off the heelys logo on his shoe and dabbed,

“You know it my dear Pidgey. I don't have time to talk about my memey shoes though, Ive gotta get to work.” Lance said back before heelying away once again as Pidge burst into laughter. Once Lance got to the shop he got a disapproving stare from Hunk, he just smiled and took his blue backpack off and pulled a pair of normal tennis shoes out and changed from his heelys to them and went into the back to start working.

A few hours after finishing the day's setting up Lance got very bored because not only was business slow but he literally had nothing to do. He sighed boredly leaning on the divide of the kitchen and shop, when he had a brilliant idea. “Hunk, dude, i just had possibly the best idea ever?” he said excitedly to his friend. Hunk looked at Lance skeptically, since most of Lance’s idea where completely bizarre. 

“Is this anything like your ‘flaming pineapple upside down cake’ idea from when we were in culinary school?” Hunk asked cautiously, it wasn't as if Flaming Pineapple Upside-down Cake wasn't a thing, it just wasn't the idea for a final especially when your Lance and have no idea how to work with fire. Needless to say, he almost burned down the kitchen while practicing. Lance gasped at Hunk’s accusation, very offended he’d even assume something like that and that idea wasn't even that bad either. He may have almost been expelled but that was besides the point.

“I am very offended you’d even think that, plus we promised to never speak of that ever again.” Lance said with a frown. He ran a hand through his dark brown slightly curled hair. He sighed, “but no, its nothing like that idea..” he said following up on Hunk’s question.

Hunk sighed in relief, “sorry, I just had to make sure. So what is this ‘best idea ever’?” he asked with a kind smile, gracing his tanned features. Lance lit up at this,

“Okay, so get this. We change some stuff on the menu and make it Halloween themed! Cause you know Halloween is basically happening right now” He said excitedly, “hunk, buddy, pal, friend, amigo, it's time to get spoopy” Lance said in a very serious tone, staring at Hunk. Hunk gave Lance a little bit of a confused look at his but nodded his head,

“Yeah okay, what do you have in mind?” he asked, wondering what kind of sweets he wanted to add to the menu. Lance grinned at Hunk widely,

“So I'm thinking; some themed designed cupcakes, miniature Fuji apple tarts, pumpkin pie, candy corn rice crispy treats, themed cookie shapes and icing, and pumpkin spice bundt cake. And yes, I realize that some of these are just fall themed but there really aren't many sweets you can make that are themed that will be taken seriously.” he said with a shrug. Hunk chuckled a little at the end of Lance’s explanation,

“Alright Lance, if you really want to do this we can start next week. But you should practice these recipes a little and having people try them in the meantime so we know that they're good” Hunk said, agreeing with Lance’s plan. “We will change the menu on Saturday night while closing.” he said going back to paying attention to his job. Lance let out a rather loud ‘woo’ and threw his hands in the air as if he had just won something,

“I’ll start right away! You will not regret this, I promise” he said excitedly before running to the back of the kitchen when where the ingredients were kept so he could get started on his project.

After several hours of working Lance was finally on his lunch break and had finished making a lot of the sweets he had thought up and since it was his lunch break he could go subject his dear friends in the strip mall to trying them. He put them in different carrying containers so he could take them to each of the shops no problem. “Hunk, I'm going to go find some lucky victims to try the sweets I made then get some food and I’ll be back” Lance announced while leaving the shop with a stack of containers in his hands and got an ‘alright’ back from Hunk.

Lance first made his way to the Holt’s shop since he knew for a fact Pidge would be interested in trying them out, considering they came over to his shop almost everyday, generally more times then one. He pushed open the door and a bell over head rung signaling that he had come in. Matt greeted him when he came in, which responded with a greeting of his own, “sup Matt, where’s Pidge?” he asked smiling.

“Pidge is in the back, I can get them for you if you’d like?” he asked kindly, readjusting his glasses, which matched Pidge’s. Matt and Pidge were basically identical except Pidge was much shorter. Lance nodded at Matt’s question,

“Yes please.” Lance generally wasn't this well mannered around people but Lance was raised to respect his elders so he was generally a lot more tame around Matt, Shiro, Coran, and sometimes Allura. Plus Matt was always very kind so he couldn't help but be kind back. Matt smiled and nodded before going to the back of the store, and very soon came back with Pidge.

“Hey Mr.meme, whats up? Are those goodies in those boxes? Free goodies?” Pidge asked inspecting the containers Lance had.

“They are indeed, me and Hunk are going to be changing the menu a little for the Halloween season so I was testing out the sweets we wanna put on the menu and Hunk told me to have some people try them out.” Lance said answering Pidge’s questions.

“Ooo, alright. Let's go to the back and you can give me your goodies” Pidge said with a little snort and lead Lance to the back room of the store. Once to the back Lance set down the containers and opened each of them,

“Take your pick Pidgeon, and make sure to share with your brother. You can only have one of each though. I have other people to give them too.” he said before Pidge started picking out which ones they wanted.

“Oh? Like who? Oh! I know, I bet you're going to take some to Keith” they said smirking at Lance, who gave Pidge a very confused look.

“Why would I give any to Keith of all people? I don't even like Keith” He said back, closing the containers after Pidge took their picks. Pidge snickered at Lance,

“Yeah, sure, okay. You keep telling yourself that lover boy” Pidge said basically Pushing lance out of the back room before he got to retort. Lance huffed as he exited the Holt’s store, still not quite sure what Pidge had meant but shrugged and went over to Shiro’s store. Once he entered Shiro’s store he waved to Shiro a little before walking up to the counter he was standing behind,

“Hey Shiro, would you ever wanna do a pal a favor?” he asked with a smile. Shiro nodded at Lance,

“Of course Lance, what do you need?” he asked curiously eyeing the containers Lance was holding.

“Well, Shiro, Hunk and I are changing our menu a little for the change of the season and we need some opinions on the sweets we want to use” he said placing the containers down on the counter and opened them. He only had the ingredients for the bundt cake, the cookies, the cupcakes, and the apple tarts. Shiro looked at each of his choices before taking a slice of the Pumpkin spice bundt cake, and a cookie.

“Thank you Lance, I’ll be sure to get back to you on how they are” He said with a smile and wrapped each of the treats in a napkin. Lance grinned at Shiro,

“No, thank you. You're doing us a huge favor” he said before leaving the store and began thinking about who to visit next.

Lance headed over to Altea, the store owned by Allura and Coran. He walked straight up to the counter where Allura was standing since no one was shopping. “Hey girl, ever do your favorite person a favor?”

“Oh? You'd like for me to do Coran a favor?” She asked back with a smirk. Lance grabbed his shirt over his heart, acting as if he had been shot,

“You wound me, but seriously though would you ever do me a favor?” He asked dropping the act and placing the containers on the register counter. Allura hummed in thought,

“depends on what this ‘favor’ is” she said, getting a smile from Lance.

“ I just want you and Coran to try some food I made, I promise it's not bad. We just wanna see its it's good enough to add to the menu. What do ya say?” He asked hopefully, his dark blue eyes staring into alluras lighter ones. Allura sighed, 

“Fine, I will do this favor for you. Give me the treats” she said holding her hands out in a grabbing motion. Lance nodded excitedly and gave her one of each treat. 

“Thanks!” He said before making his way out and going to the music shop next door owned by a nice girl named Shay and her brother Rax. “Hey Shay, Rax.” He said, winking at the sibling as he entered. Rax groaned at Lance’s arrival,

“Leave” Rax said sternly with a frown on his face. Rax for some reason disliked any guy who did as much as look at his sister. Shay frowned at Rax,

“Cease that, hello Lance. What has brought you over to our music store?” She asked politely. Lance smiled at Shay,

“I'm glad you asked! I brought you guys some treats to try.” He said putting the containers down by the register and opened them. “Take your picks” he said grinning.

“Oh thank you so much Lance! How kind of you” she said picking out the apple tart and bundt cake, “these aren't on your menu are they?” Lance shook his head at the question,

“Nope but I'm hoping they will be soon.” He said grinning. Shay nodded and grabbed a cookie as well, for Rax, who was refusing to take any. “Thanks for helping out, your such a doll Shay. See ya” he said winking at her before closing the containers. He still had quite a bit left but decided against taking some to Rolo and Nyma, because he didn't like them very much, they were shady. 

Lance thought about how Pidge insisted had take some to Keith and began to consider it. He did have way too much left over anyways. He stopped in front of Keith's bakery and pulled his lips into a flat line in thought. Lance was so lost in thought he didn't notice Keith come out of his bakery, interested on why Lance was just loitering outside.  
“Hey Lance, what're you doing?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow at the taller boy. Lance jolted at hearing Keith's voice,

“Oh, uh, hey Keith. I've just been giving out free food to everyone in the area and I figured you probably would want some to. So that you weren't left out and crap.” He said ushering Keith back into his bakery and opened each of the containers so he could pick whatever he wanted.

“That's pretty thoughtful of you. I thought you didn't like me?” Keith asked, although it was more of a statement, “oh I love apple tarts” he said picking a few of them and a piece of the bundt cake. Lance frowned a little at Keith's question,

“I don't recall saying I liked you. I just happen to be a very nice and mature person” he said closing the containers and picking them up. Keith chuckled a little at Lance,

“Yeah okay, sure” he said putting the pastries in small bags.

“Whatever, I've gotta go. My lunch break isn't much longer.” He said before abruptly leaving Keith's bakery, not even letting him responding. ‘He's such a jerk’ Lance thought as he went to get his lunch. 

After Lance's lunch break he quickly returned to his store and put his containers in the fridge. After he got back into his apron and gloves both Shiro and Pidge came in, they seemed to be spending their lunch breaks together,  
“Lance, those pastries were great. A plus, good shit” Pidge said enthusiastically as they walked up to the register. Lance gasped hearing Pidge cuss in front of Shiro, who was very against cursing.

“Pidge, your like 12 watch your language. And in front of dad too” Lance said shaking his head. Shiro sent Lance a confused look. Within the time that He and Hunk had started working there them and Pidge had dubbed Shiro as the group dad, which was unknown by Shiro. Pidge snickered a little,

“I'll have you know, I'm an adult” they said back. “I can say whatever I want”

“Pidge your 17.” Shiro said cutting into the conversation. Despite Pidge being a college graduate they still weren't an adult. “But I agree with Pidge, the pastries were very good, thank you.” Lance only shrugged at the thanks,

“It was no problem.” He said with a smile. “Now if you'll excuse me I actually have to get back to work” he said before going to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance makes a group chat and keith is a conspiracy theorist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a group chat. im sorry. also sorry not sorry for the puns.

ThatCuPANGuy(Lance) added GonePhishing(Pidge), BakingMama™(Hunk), FashionPrincess(Allura), IMustacheYouAQuestion(Coran), Shiro(Shiro), RockGirl(Shay) to TheGroup™ 

ThatCuPANGuy: guys

GonePhishing: what's up with the sudden group chat?

GonePhishing: and why isn't Keith here?

ThatCuPANGuy: why wld keith be here????

GonePhishing: because he's part of the group now?

ThatCuPANGuy: is he rly?

BakingMama™: yeah, of course o:

ThatCuPANGuy: not you too! Betrayed™

ThatCuPANGuy: plus how cld i even add him? I dont have his username

GonePhishing: that's surprising considering how often you guys flirt

ThatCuPANGuy: i have literally never flirted with keith

ThatCuPANGuy: and what would you know???

ThatCuPANGuy: you have never once been around while i talk with keith

Shiro: I have Keith’s username, I can add him if you'd like?

ThatCuPANGuy: meh

ThatCuPANGuy: if you wanna idrc

ThatCuPANGuy: I bet his username is something dumb

ThatCuPANGuy: like EmoMcMullet

ThatCuPANGuy: or MCRisLife

RockGirl: I think adding keith is a lovely idea

GonePhishing: will Lance ever find out that he can type everything in one message?

GonePhishing: will he ever stop talking about his boyfriend Keith?

GonePhishing: find out next time on Dragon Ball Z

ThatCuPANGuy: srsly stop memeing at me pidge!

FashionPrincess: I also think adding Keith is a wonderful idea, also you still haven't told us what this chat is for Lance

ThatCuPANGuy: oh

ThatCuPANGuy: duh

ThatCuPANGuy: I wanted to tell you guys that you're all invited to my halloween party i'm throwing! (along with a few of my siblings)

BakingMama™: oh! Your throwing another party this year?? I look forward to it, your parties are the best. And your siblings are pretty cool too

ThatCuPANGuy: yeah ikr?

BakingMama™: you always have a lot of great food and sweets

Shiro added Red_Kit-Kat to TheGroup™ 

GonePhishing: I can't really imagine Lance being able to throw a good party

IMustacheYouAQuestion: what do you have planned for this ‘party’ of yours Lance?

ThatCuPANGuy: offended™ 

ThatCuPANGuy: also

ThatCuPANGuy: good question coran my man

ThatCuPANGuy: i was thinking a costume party and going to that haunted house down the street from my place then going to my place and doing some fun stuff

Red_Kit-Kat: what is this? Why am i here?

RockGirl: Lance is throwing a halloween party and your invited, he just didn't have your username so he couldnt add you to the chat ^^

ThatCuPANGuy: what the actual fuck???

Red_Kit-Kat: ???

ThatCuPANGuy: also Shay your brother is invited too so is yours Pidge

ThatCuPANGuy: just dont have their users either

RockGirl: oh dont worry, Rax doesn't have an account

GonePhishing: neither does Matt

Red_Kit-Kat: ????????

ThatCuPANGuy: your username keith

ThatCuPANGuy: why the fuck is there a dash in between kit and kat

ThatCuPANGuy: its one word

Red_Kit-Kat: oh, because the mandela effect?

ThatCuPANGuy: omg

ThatCuPANGuy: you would be a conspiracy theorist

Red_Kit-Kat: what's that supposed to mean?

Shiro: thats enough of that, whens this party you're hosting lance

ThatCuPANGuy: on halloween of course

ThatCuPANGuy: and its after who ever decides to actually have their stores open on halloween closes

ThatCuPANGuy: costume party

ThatCuPANGuy: dont miss it

ThatCuPANGuy: i'll give you guys my address later

Red_Kit-Kat: uh, sure. Ill be there

BakingMama™: wouldnt miss it for the world

GonePhishing: Matt and I will come

FashionPrincess: I'm looking forward to it

IMustacheYouAQuestion: likewise

RockGirl: Ill try and get Rax to come c:

Shiro: i'll be there too

ThatCuPANGuy: awesome

ThatCuPANGuy: this is gonna be great!

ThatCuPANGuy: see ya guys later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so comments are always appreciated, I want to hear your thoughts and suggestions for future chapters c: what kinds of Halloween costumes do you guys want to see for the characters? Shays user was supposed to have a guitar next to it but archive doesn't suppose emojis ╥﹏╥


	7. smol bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance talks to hunk about stuff on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im at school right now, why am i updating instead of studying?? who knows, im gonna say im practicing writing for my writing tests pf  
> honestly this is like one page long  
> and its basically all dialog  
> i wanted to give a small chapter in between the invitation and the party...

“Hey Hunk? What do you think everyone will be to my party?” Lance asked over the phone while going through all of his halloween stuff, old costumes and decorations, and sorting it.

 

“Hm, I don't know? What do you think you’ll be Lance?” Lance sighed and shrugged, even though he knew Hunk couldn’t see his shrugging,

 

“I don't know yet? I have a lot of pretty great costumes and I don't really want to buy any new ones, you know what I mean?” He asked, expressing his distaste for spending money on things he already has and doesn't need more of.

 

“Oh yeah, totally. I'll probably just end up using one of my old ones too. You know I can’t really imagine Keith actually dressing up, on the topic of your question, I have a hard time seeing Matt or Shiro dressed up either” Hunk replied at which Lance groaned,

 

“Well they better? I told them it was a costume party, if they don't come in costume I'll be VERY upset. Especially if Keith doesn't dress up cause I didn't even want to invite him in the first place.” Lance inwardly seethed at the thought of Keith not dressing up.  
“Oh! You know what I could be Hunk, I could be a mermaid. Put my old mermaid outfit from when I worked at the aquarium to use” he said with a snort. A few years back he started working at the aquarium a few towns over part time as a mermaid so that he could pay for culinary school and only quit after he finished college, and he still had the outfit.  
“But that wouldn't work out cause then I'd have to be carried around everywhere” He said sitting on the floor, taking a break from sorting through all the boxes he had taken out of storage.

 

“That’d be hilarious but completely inconvenient, I don't think you’d even be able to go into the haunted house?”

 

“Yeah, probably not. I think i'm going to start putting up decorations today, wanna help?’ Lance asked closing the costume box before moving it to his room.

 

“Yes? What kind of question even is that? Of course I want to help.” Hunk said back, sounding almost offended at thought of Lance thinking he didn't want to help. Lance chuckled at Hunk offended tone,

 

“Sorry, sorry. Come on over and help me out then you big goof. I'm going to get rid of the bad decorations while i wait for you to get here, see ya soon?”

 

“Yeah, see you soon. bye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how about you guys tell me what costumes you wanna see our party attendees to wear? I dont have many ideas tbh  
> also, shameless self promo for my new klance fic "That One Where Lance is an Actual Mermaid"


	8. Halloween party pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party stuff is happening sorta, allura and coran are the only people who know how to be on time, allura is pretty but likes to tease lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... this was getting really long? and i decided 'why not make it two chapters' since it was already past my usually page cut off

Lance left work early, so he could set up for his party and let his older siblings into his apartment, after he had finished making the whole day's worth of sweets, which took quite a long time since they seemed to have a lot of orders due to the holiday.   
Upon his getting home he's smiled in approval of the decorations him and Hunk had done the other night. He went to his kitchen and got out all the dry ingredients for the food and sweets he intended to make for the event. He then decided since he was absolutely exhausted he’s take a short nap, since it was barely past noon.

 

After Lance’s cat nap he got to work on the food for the party; white chocolate covered strawberry ghosts, guacamole from a pumpkin, pumpkin pie, and caramel apples.   
Many hours of making things passed it was slowly getting dark out and Lance leaned against his kitchen counter and took out his phone messaging the group chat,

 

ThatCuPANGuy > TheGroup™ 

 

ThatCuPANGuy: if you guys want anythin specific to drink you better bring it yourself, cause i'm not going to the store and all i have is water, varying amounts of apple and orange juice, and some wine (and id appreciate it if none of you drank that)

 

BakingMama™: I’ll bring some different kinds of tea o:

 

ThatCuPANGuy: you do that buddy, i think ill ask Elisa and Raymon to buy some like kool-aid or something on their way over

 

Red_Kit-Kat: those are some pretty tame party drinks

 

ThatCuPANGuy: you do know that Pidge is 17 right?

 

Shiro: Pidge is 17

 

Shiro: oh you got to it before me

 

GonePhishing: I’ll have you know I’m very offended, Ill bring something too. Maybe.

 

GonePhishing: and I’ll tell Matt that if he wants anything to bring it himself

 

ThatCuPANGuy: awesome, thanks Pidge

 

GonePhishing: Meh

 

FashionPrincess: I’ll make sure Coran doesn't bring anything, everything he makes is atrocious 

 

IMustacheYouAQuestion: thats not true at all

 

FashionPrincess: you're quite literally the only person in existence that likes anything you make

 

IMustacheYouAQuestion: :(

 

ThatCuPANGuy: oh, okay

 

Red_Kit-Kat: who are Elisa and Raymond

 

BakingMama™: Lances older brother and sister (not in that order)

 

ThatCuPANGuy: you mean, Lances older brother and sister that are bringing kool-aid to the party

 

GonePhishing: oo more kiddie drinks

 

ThatCuPANGuy: you dont need booze to hav a good time pidge 

 

ThatCuPANGuy: plus if were all smashed how are we supposed to drive to the haunted house

 

ThatCuPANGuy: or back

 

ThatCuPANGuy: and no offence but id also like to avoid the giant slumber party scenario

 

GonePhishing: full offence taken

 

ThatCuPANGuy: stfu pidge, arent you guys supposed to be working anyways

 

Red_Kit-Kat: i'm off work, i'm cleaning up shop so i can go home and get ready

 

Shiro: i'm getting ready

 

BakingMama™: I'm currently at home getting ready

 

RockGirl: Rax and I are at home getting ready as well c:

 

GonePhishing: Matt is having a hard time picking an outfit

 

ThatCuPANGuy: whatever, I'm going to let you guys go, Elisa and Raymon are here

 

Lance locked his phone and put it in his back pocket before getting the door after having heard the knock on the door. He opened the door revealing his older brother and sister dressed as Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask holding a bag of what he could only assume was the kool-aid he asked for. Lance then promptly shut the door in their faces only to have the door knocked on again.  
“What could I possibly have done to deserve this…” He asked himself before opening the door once again, having gotten sick of the knocking.  
“Elisa… Raymon.. Come in” he said grimacing at their costumes,  
‘Why are they wearing cosplay. Could they seriously not find anything else to wear’ he thought to himself. He knew for a fact they could have worn something else, considering Elisa was a fashion designer. He shook his head and watched his siblings as they poked around his apartment. His apartment was pretty big, with a rather large living room, a dining area in the large kitchen space and two bedrooms with bathrooms attached. 

 

“Lance how come you never invited us over before now?” Elisa asked with a small frown, looking over her shoulder at him.

 

“Because I literally just moved in, what the heck, you even helped me move in like a month ago” He said perplexed. He shook his head and retrieved the bag Raymon was holding and went to go make the kool-aid.   
“Make yourselves at home or whatever, just don't break anything.” He said checking his phone seeing there were several messages he missed in the chat.

 

BakingMama™: tell Elisa and Raymon I say hi

 

Red_Kit-Kat: I cant find a costume…

 

GonePhishing: I'm already dressed and reading, Matt is just taking a billion years.

 

Shiro: I'm almost ready

 

FashionPrincess: me too c:

 

IMustacheYouAQuestion: I'm ready to go

 

BakingMama™: Lance wont be happy if you dont come in costume

 

Red_Kit-Kat: so?

 

BakingMama™: I mean, it is his party..

 

RockGirl: hey hunk, would you ever give me and Rax a ride since we live in the same building?

 

BakingMama™: sure!

 

RockGirl: thank you very much c:

 

GonePhishing: ooo~

 

GonePhishing: Matt finally chose a costume, god

 

GonePhishing: smh

 

GonePhishing: we’ll probably be a little bit, gotta wait for him to get ready

 

Red_Kit-Kat: I'm going to Lance’s place right now

 

BakingMama™: dont text and drive

 

Red_Kit-Kat: id definitely die if i did that

 

Shiro: I'm going to head out very soon

 

FashionPrincess: Coran and I are on our way, Coran is driving

 

BakingMama™: us three are about to leave

 

ThatCuPANGuy: Keith i swear to god if you arent in a costume…

 

Lance shook his head putting his phone away once again and made the kool-aid and left it in a pitcher,

 

“Elisa, Raymon, i'm going to get changed!” Lance yelled across his apartment and went to his room, considering everyone was going to be here soon. He was being a cat, because he had a lot of different cat costumes. He loved cats a lot and loved to dress as cats for Halloween. He did slight cat eye eyeliner, drew a cat nose on his nose, whiskers towards the outside of his cheeks, wore black leather pants, a brown tail attached to a belt, brown cat ears, and white button up shirt that was mostly unbuttoned with suspenders. Lance jumped a little at the sound of the front door being knocked on and ran from his room to open the door, revealing Allura and Coran to no surprise since they said they were already on their way. Lance looked them both up and down, checking out their costumes,  
“Allura you look beautiful as ever” He said winking at her, “ you make a wonderful Lady Palutena” he said commenting on her very accurate cosplay of the goddess of light. “You're also a very great Mario Coran” Lance said with a snort, “ It complements your mustache very nicely, why don't you guys come in and make yourselves at home? Just please don't make anything or break anything” he said welcoming them in.

 

“Thank you very much Lance, I’ve actually been working on this outfit for a while” Allura said back with a smile. “Thank you for inviting us over, your apartment is very nice” she said entering as he had asked of them, Coran following her, her outfit jingling as she walked.

 

“You can go on into the living area and I’ll get the food and stuff I made and bring it out, Elisa and Raymon should be in the living area. I'm pretty sure they're playing video games? But if they aren't already tell them I told you to tell them to hook it up for you and put on what ever game you want” Lance said with a smile and directed them to the living room. Allura nodded to Lance,

 

“Alright, thank you for your hospitality” she said with a smile and went to the living room with Coran, who nodded at Lance. Lance went to the kitchen and picked up the large platter with the Pumpkin filled with guacamole, which was also coming out of its mouth and eyes, and covered in chips and slowly made his way to the living room, so that he wouldn't accidentally spill or anything. He walked into the living room to find all four of the people currently there playing Super Smash bros. 4 together and raised his eyebrows. Super Smash bros. 4 for the WiiU probably had the biggest multi-player mode out of all the games he owned, but he was a little concerned about the competitiveness of the game in a group setting. He shook his head and put the platter down on the coffee table,

 

“Hey Lance, why didn't you tell us you had such a pretty friend? Do you like her??” his sister Elisa asked raising her eyebrows suggestively,

 

“Because you’re like this” he said groaning, “no i'm not interested in Allura like that” lance said puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

 

“Oh? Does that mean you like someone else??” Allura said smirking at Lance, which he gave her a confused look.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about” he retorted, “i'll be right back, i'm going to get the other snacks. Don't eat everything” Lance said leaving the living room.   
“Like someone she says, what's that even supposed to even mean” he grumbled to himself and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will keith dress up? what did Matt decide to be?? and everyone else? why is allura such a brat??   
> find out next time  
> on dragon ball z


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party stuff, lance is annoying, pidge and allura aren't very good at teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whaaaat  
> I'm not dead :D

Lance grabbed his platter of white chocolate strawberries and the several caramel apples and took them to the to the living room and put them on the coffee table with the chips and guac.  
“And here we are, more snacks. I'm going to save the last snack for later.” he said getting appreciative smiles from the guests playing the game.

“Wow you really made a lot Lance” Coran commented, not shifting his attention from the tv. Lance quirked an eyebrow at Coran, who hadn’t even looked at the snacks he had brought into the room.

“You didn't even look at them, how do you know?” Lance said with a short laugh.

“Thank you for all the snacks Lance” Allura said with a smile, glancing up at him for a second before knocking out Raymon’s character. Raymon whined in discontent and frowned at Allura and waited for his character to respawn. Lance stifled a giggle at the event of his brother being knocked out,

“It's no problem, It is my party after all. What kind of a host would i be if i didn't provide snacks?” he asked rhetorically with a shrug. Lance sat down on the floor in front of the couch and the coffee table while waiting for others to show up. Lance looked at his phone after getting a pm from Hunk saying they were on their way up the elevator. Lance stood up and ate one of the strawberries on his way over to the door. Lance opened the door to see Hunk, Shay, and Rax making their way down the hall. Lance gasped when he saw Hunk’s outfit, “Hunnnk nooo whyyyyyy” Lance whined, recognizing Hunk’s chef outfit as his culinary school uniform. Hunk shrugged at Lance,

“I didn't have any costumes that fit anymore, and this is the closest thing to a costume I had?” Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk and assessed Shay and Rax’s costumes,

“Oh wow, you two look great.” he said admiring their glam rocker outfits.Lance invited the trio inside and allowed Hunk to show them around the apartment. Lance went to his spare room to grab all of his bean bag chairs so everyone had places to sit that wasn't on the floor. 

“Lance, I couldn't help but notice all the different string instruments you keep in your living room. Do you play perchance?” Shay asked Lance in interest. Lance nodded, 

“Yeah, I totally do. I can play for you all when everyone gets here if you like.” he said with a smile.

“Oh yes, I'd love that!” Shay replied excitedly. Shay was what you'd call a music fanatic and would listen to music at any chance she got. And live performances just happened to be her favorite way to listen to music.

After Hunks arrival Pidge and their brother Matt came soon after dressed as gremlin d.va and soldier 76 from overwatch. Lance was then convinced that Allura, Coran, Pidge and Matt all had some kind of meeting and decided to come as video game characters. Shiro and Keith were a little on the later side and came as Batman (Shiro) and Nightwing (Keith) and Lance had to admit they both looked great in their respected costumes. Lance may hate Keith but he can appreciate beauty when he sees it.

The party was mostly made up of them playing Smash and taking turns playing. Lance sat out most of the time so he could be a good host and keep his guests entertained. Currently allura was one of the guests sitting out that Lance was keeping occupied,  
“Hey Lance, I think you'd make a really good Starfire” Allura said with a mischievous grin, which Lance only responded with a really perplexed expression.

“I mean probably? Idk why you'd bring that up though..” He said in a confused tone. Pidge, who was listening in on the conversation because they were also sitting out this round, joined in on Allura’s side.

“To go with Keith's Nightwing costume” Pidge said smirking at Lance. Lance continued to be confused,

“I know you keep insisting I have some sort of feelings for Keith but you do know that Starfire and Nightwing broke up, right?” which got no response from the other two.

“Lance!” Shay said having finished her match is smash and was switching out with Pidge. “You'll play guitar for me now right?” She said excitedly. Lance nodded and got up from his seat,

“Yeah totally!” He said getting his favorite guitar from the display and returning to his seat. He tuned his guitar quietly before strumming it a few times before nodding to himself.  
“I will now display my kickass guitar skills.” Lance said before strumming the first chord of the song,  
“So anyway… Here's Wonderwall” he said getting a comically loud groan from Hunk as he started playing.  
Whenever Lance played the guitar his go to song was Wonderwall, not because it was the only song he knew but literally because it was a meme and annoyed Hunk.

“No, stop, play a different song” Hunk practically demanded, which what reasonable. Lance stopped and gasped,

“Here I am, playing a song for our lovely friend Shay and you'd tell me to stop this experience for her?” He asked offended. Hunk rolled his eyes,

“No, just play a different song.” Lance pouted but did as requested and played Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up, getting collective groans from everyone in the room.

After Lance finished playing the song everyone began chatting with each other once again. Not long after Lance's brother and sister left the party with the excuse of ‘having work early’.

“hey everyone, I have a sort of announcement to make” Shiro said speaking over the group, catching everyone's attention. “Christmas is coming up and I'd like to take you on a trip to my family's vacation home in Florida”  
Everyone in the room was shocked.

“Woah! Dude sign me up” Lance said excitedly.

“I've already been there but sounds cool since everyone else will be going.” Pidge said, getting agreement from Matt who's also been there.

“That sounds absolutely delightful Shiro, I think you can count me and Coran in. Right?” Allura asked Coran.  
Coran nodded, “of course, it sounds exciting!” He said enthusiastically.

“I was already going..” Keith quietly replied, internally questioning Shiro’s including him. 

“Well if everyone else is going how can I say no?” Hunk said with a short laugh.

“I must apologize but I do not believe rax and I can make it. We have prior engagements during the christmas season with our family.” Shay said solemnly.

“It's alright Shay, don't worry about it. Maybe next time.” Shiro said with a smile.

After further discussion about the trip the group went to the haunted house, which was pretty uneventful other than Hunk being actually terrified and Matt pretending to be terrified so he could hold onto Shiro like some dumb cliche and lucky for him Shiro didn't pick up on it.

Everyone went home after the trip to the haunted house leaving Lance by himself to pick up his apartment, he was actually really surprised by having so many left over. He figured that everyone would've eaten everything but they were to distracted with games and talking they almost completely forgot the snacks were there.  
It took Lance only about an hour to completely pick up but he spent another half hour getting ready for bed before he actually went to sleep, considering his extensive routine.  
He fell asleep and dreamt of a warm Christmas beach vacation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Pidge wants to be included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie look at this? a new chapter??? what??? another will be here soon as well :3

 

November passed rather quickly, not much happening, other then everyone leaving to visit their separate families for Thanksgiving. December came just as quick as November had ended, and all of a sudden there were only a few days left before the trip to Florida. Lance had only just started packing, despite having known about the trip for months. He was a little disappointed in himself, but he couldn’t help that he was very busy with orders and seasonal menu changes. About two hours into packing, his Samsung started to buzz. Lance opened his phone and saw that Hunk had sent a message to the group chat.

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** > **TheGroup** **_™_ **

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** hey guys! We should all go out to celebrate our trip to Florida :3

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** excluding pidge of course

 

**GonePhishing:** what?! Why not??

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** your only 17? You cant go drinking

 

**GonePhishing:** but i can still go :/

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** Pidge why would you want to go?

 

**GonePhishing:** cause i like being included in my friends activities

 

**Shiro:** i cant go sorry

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** aw...

 

**RockGirl:** thats quite unfortunate 

 

**Shiro:** yeah, i'm hanging out with matt tonight

 

**FashionPrincess:** i also can not go, my apologies. Coran cant get to his phone currently right now but he also cant go. We are both very busy.

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** I can go

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** of course you can

 

**Red_Kit-Kit:** whats that supposed to mean?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** nothing, dont worry about it

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** okay, I’ll meet you guys at Lotor’s place then c:

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** ugh i hate that guy

 

**FashionPrincess:** yea, hes disgusting

 

**GonePhishing:** but his all female workers are pretty hot ;;;;;;)

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** Pidge you are a child

 

**GonePhishing:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** sigh

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** anyways see you guys there in a half hour?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** yeah sure, may be a little late cause i have to get ready ya know

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** uh ill be there

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** right after i figure out where it is

 

Lance put down his phone so he could get ready. He changed out of his clothing that he had worn to work that day, and slipped into something a little more appropriate for drinking. He had a hard time choosing what to wear, but eventually picked a “NASA” tee with a pair of mid-knee shorts and black leggings. Lance usually didn't wear makeup unless he was going out clubbing, or doing something very fancy or important, but he decided that a little wouldn't hurt.

 

He picked up his phone once again, and checked the chat and time.

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** i'm going to call you so you can find your way keith

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** uh, okay

 

**GonePhishing:** i'm coming whether you want me to or not :////

 

**Shiro:** pidge

 

**GonePhishing:** shush you arent my father, you dont own me

 

**Shiro:** ....

 

**FashionPrincess:** Katie

 

**GonePhishing:** no Allura, fucc off

 

**GonePhishing:** ill go if i want

 

**GonePhishing:** you arent my parents

 

**GonePhishing:** and my name isnt Katie

 

**FashionPrincess:** my apologies pidge

 

**GonePhishing:** its whatever, and i'm still going

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** you do you pidge, see you there

 

**GonePhishing:** you too keith o:

 

**RockGirl:** where are you hunk? I cant find you :(

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** i'm in the booth at the back

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** thanks for the directions hunk

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** where are you lance your super late

  
  


Lance decided he may as well reply since it had been ten minutes since he had received the message.

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** Ill be there soon, ive gotta walk and i cant wear my heelies so..

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** i can pick you up if you want?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** on your motorcycle?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** i think not

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** here i am being kind and

considerate and yet

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** here you are, being rude 

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** i dont know about you but i dont exactly like freezing to death so ya no thanks

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** youd freeze either way so whats the difference?

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** he has a point lance

 

**RockGirl:** yes, you should take him up on the offer lance

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** are you guys gonna keep harassing me like this?

 

**BakingMama** **_™_ ** **:** yes

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** ugh fine, come pick me up keith

 

**Red_Kit-Kat:** okay :)

 

Lance raised his eyebrow at Keith’s use of an emoji, as it was the first time he ever had used one and directed at him? He shook his head, dismissing the thought, and grabbed his favorite blue jacket before going outside to wait for Keith to get him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and stuff are always appreciated ^^;


End file.
